NPC
NPC means Non-player Characters, or characters that don't join the party in the Games. There are a lot of them. In MMORPG terminology, it means a sprite that isn't controlled by a player and fulfills a certain role. Shop Keepers are typically NPCs. Lios uses a shop NPC as his avatar. In the Games, there are a total of 56 characters that can be seen running around town, but they never join your party. NPCs Wing *Male, Blademaster *Has a crush on Cima. *Lives with his mom. *Seems to be a complete newbie. Macky *Male, Wavemaster *He finds it difficult to level up. *Goofs up critical situations in real life. *During Mutation he briefly got his own tv show called "Build Up 1, 2, 3 Workout! How About You?" ...which got cancelled after only two episodes. *Afterwards he must have gotten depressed because he mentions his body getting flabby and decides to take up sumo. Also by the end he understands it's more fun to play with friends then just worrying about leveling up. NOVA *Male, Heavy Blade *Obsessed with anime. Favorite is "Space Ship Super Nova." Also likes "Magical Miss Nova," "Novamon" and "New Generation Novangelion" *Trying to learn English to speak with foreigners online and eventually makes a friend from the US. *Likes baseball. Sachiko *Female, WaveMaster *She has extremely bad luck. Though her luck seems to turn good after post-Quarantine. *Apparently she sees ghosts. (Perhaps she sees Aura?) *Believes she's cursed and the only rare item she has was given to her by Orca. Sadly, the item was lost during the Infection server crash. Neja *Male, Twin Blade *He's "not" one of the games programmers. =-) *If not, then he must be an extreme fan as he always has something good to say about the game even when things go wrong. *Seems to know Piros. *Is totally obsessed with a female player who's a priestess in real life. In the end he meets her outside of the game and seems to regret it. Heavy *Female, WaveMaster *Constantly suffers from lag due to a bad connection. *Not only that but the server crashes for her every day. *But by the end of Quarantine all is well for her. Benkei *Male, Heavy Axeman *Has problems that parallel Hayate's, such as him needing spirit resistance while she needs body resistance. *Collects weapons like the "real Benkei." (A real person or fictional character maybe?) *Paired with his friend Ushiwaka, Benkei says they're as good as the "Azure" guys. *In the end he accepts Heavy Axeman as being slow, but dependable. Hayate *Female, Twin Blade *She has a hero complex. *Always asking where Kite gets his weapons. *Thinks of forming a team and she'll be the "Red Ranger"... Task *Male, Long Arm *Like Hirami he's an informer, but of real world info rather than game info. Hinata *Female, BladeMaster *Just started the game. *Hopes to make 100 friends and by the end of Quarantine she does. *Balmung fangirl. *Wishes everyone can get along. Seems like a pacifist. A-Kichi *Male, Wavemaster *An ex-con..possible member of the Yakuza? *Always worried about the cops overhearing his conversations. *After Quarantine the cops are outside his home waiting for him and he wonders what "The World" will be like in seven years. Must mean he's going back to jail for that long. Cleama *Female, Long Arm *She's a real jerk. *Annoyed by her teacher, Yuckey, Grid, Task, Hayate and Yuji. *Hates jealous guys. Grid *Male, Long Arm *Complains a lot. *Loves the radio show "Talk ON." *Sends out tons of snail mail. *Admittedly plays the game too much. In the end he has no food, job or income and wants to stop playing but is to addicted. Quess *Female, WaveMaster *Likes to ask questions about everything. Nekoski *Male, Heavy Axeman *A boy that likes cats very, very much (Neko means cat). *His cats are: Maine, a Maine Coon and Blue, a Blue Russian. *Lives with his parents but is old enough to drink. *Possibly has a crush on Acreola. Gyokuro *Male, Wavemaster *Works out of the home instead of an office. His job is writing columns for a paper/magazine. *Always worried about food. Loves curry, rice and ramen. *Wishes he had a girlfriend to take care of him and eventually makes one in the game. Osugi *Male, Twin Blade *He's very forgetful and has an erratic sleep schedule. *Constantly talks about things he did that are embarrassing. *Much like Sachiko he seems to have bad luck. Acerola *Female, Long Arm *Loves cats. *Her cat is a female and the name is "Bon Soir Francois." *Is friends with Nekoski. *Does marathon play sessions. Borscht *Male, Blademaster *Lived in Russia for a year. *Is a wannabe rapper. M-78 *Male, BladeMaster *Compulsive liar and rumor spreader. His infamous rumor that going to Theta: Embarassing Forbidden Virgin would completely remove all female party members' clothes actaully managed to confuse most actual players of the .hack games. *Claims the "Key of the Twilight" is at Omega Wimpy Disappointing Paradise. Yuckey *Male, Wavemaster *Says "hey" a lot. *Much like Quess, he asks a lot of questions. Nijukata *Male, Heavy Blade *Doesn't remember the names of guys. *Often mistakes Kite for other people. *Complains about his back problems. *Possibly knows Meg (Friend of Alf) and Yuki (from Liminality). Hirami *Female, Blademaster *Considers herself an informer and tells you many true, little known things about the game. *She doesn't want to lose to Task as an informer. *Thinks Wing, Cima and Bell are weirdos. *According to Hirami's investigation, poison waves were extracted from Henako! Go figure. *Almost fell for M-78's lie that he's from another planet. Henako *Female, WaveMaster *Henako always talks like she's hot for something. This means that in real life, she's either a very flirtatious girl, or a 40-year old man. *She's the goddess of love. *Is extremely attracted to Kite and is very hyper! BIG *Male, Blademaster *He's very slow-witted. *Constantly thinks about things possibly going on behind the scene regarding the games problems. *He had a website but the host went down. *In .hack//Outbreak his voice system went haywire making it hard to understand him. *BIG is married! Yuji *Male, Blademaster *Seems to be an anarchist. *Enjoys chaos. Cima *Female, Long Arm *Thinks very highly of herself and lowly of Orca and Balmung. *She constantly uses Wing. *Apparently she knows what Balmungs character looked before he beat the One Sin and won his special avatar. So she must be a long time player of "The World." *Like Yuji, she hates that "The World" is back to normal and misses the chaos. Koji *Male, Wavemaster *Says "thanks" a lot. *His last name is not Watanabe or Okada or Jokura. *Often praises CC Corp and the game. Crest *Male, Heavy Axeman *He's a bio major in school. *Constantly applies biology theories to in-game happenings. *In Outbreak he starts asking people A/S/L, also by that point he seems to have become friendly with Kite. Mayunosuke *Male, Heavy Blade *Envies Balmung and wishes he to could have wings. *Doesn't take good care of his items. *His PC is pretty messed up. Mutsuki *Male, Blademaster *Works in a group magazine with Oborozukiyo. Also wrote a cat ear book. *Another cat lover. Heard there was a cat player and wants to have one for himself. *Teria and Alicia are both his type. Oborozukiyo *Male, Twin Blade *Works with Mutsuki on a magazine. *Likes cat web pages. *Stalks Alicia, also likes Stare. *Goal is to conquer 10 areas in 1 day. Bell *Twin Blade *Is apparently an actress in real life. Cossack Leader *WaveMaster *Apparently a kind of cop, maybe a former crimson knight. Alue Alpha Ichigoro *Long Arm *Apparently is french in the real world. Alicia *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Stare *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Flare *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Fool *WaveMaster *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Teria *Long Arm *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Waffle *Twin Blade *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Cyan *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Panta *WaveMaster *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Tail Concerto. Jutah *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. Annri *Wavemaster *Her name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. Benoit *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. John *His name is a homage to the CyberConnect2 game Silent Bomber. Micino Tim *WaveMaster Bear *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See his page for full details. Mimiru *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See her page for full details. Crim *Plays a major role in .hack//SIGN. See his page for full details. A-20 *Plays a minor role in .hack//SIGN. See her page for full details. Kazu *Plays a minor role in the .hack games, .hack//Another Birth, and Legend of the Twilight. See his page for full details. Sieg *Plays a minor role in .hack//Liminality. See his page for full details. category: Game Characters